


Beet Red

by StarryGatorr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Kaito is a bi disaster, M/M, thank god Amami has his shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryGatorr/pseuds/StarryGatorr
Summary: Kaito wants to try and flirt with Amami, but it turns out he isn't as smooth as he originally anticipated. Now he needs the help of his sidekick, who really wants nothing to do with this...





	Beet Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vor_Haekkadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vor_Haekkadi/gifts).



> njlscjngvjknlgejnkgklmegwrklmk   
> when was the last time i wrote, im so sorry rose
> 
> FYI im going to be writing names like this, "Kaito Momota", because that's how im used to it and i'll go insane doing it the other way, soz

_I,_ Shuichi thought to himself,  _should have realized sooner..._

 

How had he not seen the signs? Kaito Momota was not usually one to feel fear, so Shuichi with his incredible detective skills (albeit he didn't believe they were much to brag about) should have noticed. Perhaps then he could've spoken to Amami beforehand, or maybe he could have talked Kirumi into aiding him. But he had failed to take action sooner, and now he was paying the consequences of it.

What are the consequences? An astronaut on his couch, laid out dramatically as he cursed himself for being such a coward.

 

"Kaito, please... class just ended, and I should be doing my homework..."

 

"But this is a crisis!! I can't bring myself to say what I need to, but I can't keep living like this either! I have to strike now!"

 

"Then why are you here?.."

 

"Isn't that obvious? To ask you to flirt with Rantaro Amami for me!"

 

"H-Huh?!"

 

The detective's voice went up an entire octave. He was the very last person Kaito should have been asking. Actually maintaining a conversation was hard enough for him, so how in the world was he supposed to flirt with one of his classmate whom he isn't even in love with?! Besides, romance was nowhere near his strong suit. 

 

"Wh-Why me?!"

 

"Because I trust you, of course! You're my loyal sidekick!"

 

"And you can't do this yourself because?..."

 

"I just told you!! I'm... I'm too nervous! Every time I try to say something smooth I sorta shut down! I can barely even compliment the guy properly!"

To see Kaito Momota struggle with something, especially something he was afraid of, was quite the rare sight. This was clearly important to him, but...

 

"I... really don't think I'm the right person to be asking... why not g-"

 

"Nonsense!" The words were knocked out of Saihara's mouth by a friendly slap to the back by his friend. "If anything, you're the only guy I can rely on! I know you'd never disappoint me!"

 

"B-But I-"

 

"Thanks a ton Shuichi!! You're seriously the best!"

 

The purple haired boy walked out of the detective's room and closed the door. Saihara's lips recoiled into a tight, worried line as he was left alone in his dorm. He sighed and sat down at his desk.

Seems he'll be looking at pick up lines rather then formulas today.

 

* * *

 

He couldn't help but grip the brim of his hat tightly and hide his eyes behind it as Shuichi walked down the hall. It's been around an hour after Momota barged into his room and begged for him to say something romantic and witty to his crush. With high expectations, the detective stressed himself to think of a good line before leaving the comfort of his desk in order to help his best friend with his love life. But, as he walked the halls of Hope's Peak Academy, he found no sight of the green haired mystery man. This fact was only making Saihara more anxious as he sped up a bit. Finally, he reached the outdoors area, stuck between a large brick fence and the illustrious academy itself. That was when he heard a familiar yet distant voice.

 

"What are you doing here? Out for a leisurely stroll?"

 

It was Rantaro! Finally he had found him! Shuichi moved behind a nearby tree to watch the situation, only to find...

 

"Gh!! W-Well uh... I guess you could say so?"

 

Oh dear lord, it was Momota... seems Kaito located Amami before he could. Or really it looked to be that Amami had caught the other off guard... Either way, now was not a good time to interject, so he watched silently.

 

"Hmm? So you won't tell me what you're really up to?" He smiled.

 

"No, it's not like that!! I just uh..."

 

"Haha, it's alright."

 

"Oh, uh, thanks..." He looked at the ground awkwardly, gulping. "So... how about you? Why are you out here?"

 

"You suspect me of being up to no good?"

 

"What?! O-Of course not! I meant it like- you know, I trust you and!-"

 

"Hey now, I didn't mean it. Just a joke, you know?"

 

"Gh! Uh, yeah..." Jesus, what is he thinking?! Why is he so nervous about this!?! Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars isn't afraid of anything!  ~~except ghosts~~

 

"...Well, I really should be on my way. I have a trip to pack for."

 

"Really?! Right, then uh, I'll see you later?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Rantaro smiled and took a few steps before stopping momentarily by Momota's side, speaking almost directly into his ear. 

"It's more romantic to walk in a park with someone instead of all by your own. Why don't you ask me next time, alright?"

 

His jaw dropped as he registered Amami's words. He continued to walk away until he disappeared into the building. That was when Saihara moved out of his hiding spot and stood behind his friend.

 

"So... everything went well, I suppose?"

 

All he got was a frustrated yet satisfied grunt from the blushing astronaut, his face beet red.

 

 


End file.
